Why not?
by JamieNumber1
Summary: I had one week before I would leave to this camp. and beforehand, I met someone. Someone whom I felt was special. Someone who changed everything. Srry guys I changed the title, I just wasnt feeling it.
1. I gave my love away

****

**_I gave my love away_**

* * *

**I remember when we first met... it was amazing, I was small, too young to remember but I know, deep inside my heart it was an incredible moment. That day, October 28th 9:20pm, I was born.**

* * *

**Being a brand new baby The first person I saw was my Mother, she held me close, comforted me. She told me I was her inspiration, her soulmate. From that day on we were bonded forever. I'll always have a special place for her in my heart.**

**Soon after I was bathed, and swaddled. Some familliar voices came to see me. **

**a small boy about 14 years of age, approached me, He looked at me, he had such brilliant lavender locks, blue eyes, bright blue eyes that never seemed to end, we stared into eachother's eyes for what seemed like forever. Once he spoke I recognised him.**

**" Shes really pretty." **

**His gaze never left mine, I was so facinated with those eyes. His eyes,**

**" Can I hold her? " He sounded so eager.**

**My mother wrapped me up tightly, put me in his arms, from that moment I'd say we were ment to be, I rememberd his voice, his voice always sounded so sincere, so real. AND here he is, the person that voice belonged to, I finally got to meet him. I got to learn that there was a face behind the voice, and it was beautiful.**

**That was the day I gave my love away.**

**

* * *

**

**sorry the first chapter was so short, I wanted to end it quickly so I could get some info on whether I should continue or not.**

**This is my first story in a LONG time. I was registered in another name on AND I sucked.**

**I need to know if I still suck at writing, I really like to write, I just think sometimes I get started on the wrong foot.**

**REVIEW please, I dont care if I get flames, I just wanted to get my idea out there.**


	2. Its in the Rain

**_Its in the Rain_**

* * *

**6 years later **

* * *

**Bounding through the trees, leaping from rock to rock, I passed a lake. I had no idea how I was going to plan this, I figured I'd just go with the flow of things when I got there. I just wanted to see**_** him**_**. Trunks.**

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

**" Momma! Can I go and visit Bra? "**

**Videl's head popped up from behind the counter, " I don't know..go ask your father."**

**Sighing, I hopped off the kitchen stool and headed to his Office**

**I step forward toward the door, I knock. No one answers. I knock again.**

**" Papa? " I open the door and peek in. " Papa? are you in here? "**

**I look around, its a big room, but hes clearly not here. I head back toward the kitchen.**

**" Momma, hes not in there, can I just leave a note or something?"**

**" Yeah sure..." She says, but I walk away, Shes still fumbling with something in the cub board, ****" But make sure you leave a note! "**

**I leave him a note with a little hearts, but before I head out the door, I look back. Momma isn't looking.**

**I say it quietly anyway, " I love you Momma. "**

* * *

**I reached the edge of the forest, I was now in West city. **

**Looking in Capsule Corp's direction, I saw Bra out on the front lawn, playing Barbie's with Trunks. I didn't like playing with Barbie's, but I did it to get closer to him.**

**Then it started to rain, I watched them run inside the house, and I chased after them.**

* * *

**"Trunks!! Lets play Barbie's in the living room!! " Bra shouted**

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

**Trunks chuckled to himself, " Ok, you go set them up, while I answer the door."**

**He opened the front door and smiled at me, I was only six at the time, but I was pretty smart. I could tell that smile **_**always **_**meant something.**

**" Are you ready to play **_**Barbie's **_**Panny?" He asked wiggling his fingers in front of me. I slapped them away,**

**" Yes, are **_**you**_** ready to play **_**Barbie's**_**!! Trunks!" I laughed, He guided me into the living room, I started to think, that he knew I didn't like playing Barbie's. He was pretty smart, but I didn't think he was that smart... at the time...**

**Bra's eyes lit up, pushing the pile of dolls in front of me, " Ok Pan! who do you wanna be? "**

**" I think I'll be Ken." I said cheerfully picking up the doll.**

**" Ugh! Pan! " Bra shouted.**

**" What?" **

**She threw her arms in the air, " You **_**always!**_** play Ken! "**

**Trunks just searched through the pile of dolls, pretending not to pay attention to our little argument.**

**Pan just stared at Bra, " I know."**

**Bra whined, " But why? "**

**" Because I like to play Ken. Hes a boy. boys are cool. "**

**Bra looked at me funny, I knew what was coming...**

**" Pan! thats gross, Ken has cooties! "**

**" I don't care if Ken has cooties... " I said, looking up, making sure Trunks was looking. " I think hes cool."**

**Trunks just smiled at me, " Well girls, I think I'll be the limo, Barbie and Ken's escort service."**

**Bra laughed, " Yeah! Lets pretend we're celebrities at some type of dance club!!"**

**" No." Pan said flatly.**

**" Aww, how come? " **

**" Yeah, why Pan?" Trunks looked at me.**

**I sat there for a few seconds, thinking of a scenario.**

**" I got it! " I yelled, " Trunks..." I took the car out of his hand, reached in the pile, and replaced it with a female figure, " You be Teresa."**

**Bra looked on, "Ummm ok.. so... Who will I be?"**

**" hold on a second." I ran my hand through the pile of dolls, " Bra, you'll be...Chrissy."**

**" Ok, so whats happening?" Trunks asked.**

**I looked up at both of them and smiled, " Teresa and Ken are at a fancy restaurant, having dinner."**

**Bra jumped up excitedly, " Oooh! and I'm the waitress!! "**

**I just looked at her, smiling, " Yep, your the waitress."**

* * *

**Fifteen minutes pass**

* * *

**Teresa and Ken were sitting at their little plastic dining table, pretending to have dinner together.**

**Bra brings her doll 'Chrissy the waitress' up to the edge of the table, " So, are you two ready for dessert? " she giggles.**

**Trunks laughs, really getting into it, turning his female figure he says in his best female voice, " Sure, I think I'll have a small slice of chocolate pie."**

**I laugh, then Bra starts to laugh.**

**I cough, getting into the male character, " I'll have the same."**

**bra turns her doll and starts to walk away, setting her down Bra starts to watch, getting into it herself.**

**Trunks coughs also, trying his best to sound female, " So Ken, you say your a singer?"**

**Bra brings her character back, sets down the food, and waits.**

**" Yes, I am."**

**" Oh wow! really? I'd like to hear you sing! " Bra said through her character.**

**Trunks looks at Bra and raised his eyebrows, " Yeah, that sounds nice, why don't you sing something for us? Ken." He said very enthusiastically.**

**I drew in a deep breath nervously, then let it go. I knew this was coming! Why was I being so nervous!? I could sing, but I'd never sang in front of people before. Just my Teddy, I drew that same breath back in and closed my eyes.**

**"Every time the rain comes down,**

**Close my eyes and listen,**

**I can hear the lonesome sound,**

**of the sky, as it cries..."**

**"listen to the rain,**

**here it comes again,**

**hear it in the rain."**

**Trunks soon forgot about the game, instead he leaned on his side, and propped up his head up with his hand, and listened. Interested.**

**"Feel the touch of tears that fall,**

**they wont fall forever,**

**in the way, the day will flow,**

**all things come, all things go.."**

**"Late at night, I drift away,**

**I can hear you calling,**

**my name is in the rain,**

**leaves on trees, whispering,**

**deep blue seas, mystery."**

**"And when this moment ends,**

**cant let go this feeling,**

**the sun will come again..."**

**I sighed, opening my eyes and looking at them, mostly Trunks, **

**Then there was an awkward silence.**

**Bra blinked, clapping, " YAY! PAN! "**

**I looked down, " Thank you."**

**Trunks sat himself back up, " Yeah Pan, for being as young as you are, I'd say you've got something there." He said clapping along with his sister.**

**I looked up at him, smiling. I knew he'd say something special like that.**

**" Yeah, " Bra said, " Could you sing something else? "**

**I hadn't really intended singing the next song I had in mind until near the end of our little game.**

**" Ummm ..." I looked down trying to think of a different song, I wanted to wait until the game was over, I knew if I sang that specific song now, Trunks would definitely know I had a crush on him, I wasn't ready for that, but would I ever have been? Suddenly he sat forward really fast, it scared me and I jumped a little.**

**He put his hand on my shoulder, "Definitely, you have to sing another song for us Pan."**

**I gulped and nodded, " okay."**

**I closed my eyes and smiled, it was now or never. ****I want my feelings for him out in the open, ****because hes special to me.**

**I decided that I would just go with the flow,**

**"I always needed time on my own,**

**but I never thought I'd need you there when I cried,**

**the days feel like months when I'm alone,"**

**"When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**do you see how much I need you right now?"**

**Bra hugged her brother, the song was so pretty. ****At the time, it reminded her of Trunks. Like when he would go on long business trips. ****She missed when he would play Barbe's with her, push her on her swing, or help ****her bake cookies with her new easy-bake oven.**

**"When your gone,**

**the pieces of my heart are missing you, **

**when your gone the face I came to know is missing too,**

**when your gone the words I need to hear,**

**will always get me through the day**

**...and make it ok...**

**I miss you."**

**"I've never felt this way before,**

**everything that I do reminds me of you,**

**and the blankets from when you left,**

**they lie on the floor,**

**and they smell just like you,**

**I love the things that you do."**

**Trunks couldn't help but chuckle a little, this was too cute. ****Pan has a crush on him, and the way she explains it through song,****makes him feel like a kid again, he missed that, having that innocence, ****but that pure-hearted state doesn't last forever.**

**"We were made for each other,**

**out here forever,**

**I know we were,**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know,**

**everything I do I give my heart and soul,**

**I can hardly breathe, I need you here with me.."**

**"I miss you..."**

**Opening my eyes, I saw Trunks looking at me,**

**He looks like he got the message.**

**Bra jumped up once again clapping and yelling, " YAY PAN!! YAY YAY!!!"**

**Trunks just stood and smiled.**

**I hugged her, I was so happy I got that off of my chest.**

**"Where did you learn to sing like that Pan!? " Bra asked excitedly.**

**I sat down, " Momma, she used to sing to me all the time." I looked up at Trunks, he looked distracted, " So what did both of you think of it? "**

**Bra immediately responded, " I thought it was the prettiest thing in the world! What about you Trunks?"**

**" It was very nice." That was mean, but he didn't know what to say to a 6 year old! it wasn't right to tell her that she couldn't have a crush on him, its a free country. She can like whoever she wants, it'll fade in time.**

**Bra jumped up on her feet again, " I gotta pee! I'll be back! Don't play without me!"**

**I looked down in my lap, a little sad that he didn't know it was for him, " Ummm Trunks? "**

**He looked up at me smiling, " Yeah? "**

**I swallowed hard, " It was for you."**

**His smile widened, " The song? I know."**

**I almost had a heart attack, alright he knows... now what?**

**" I umm... I like you." I said, barely audible, my head almost in my lap from fear that he might see the embarrassment on my face from my confession.**

**Trunks had decided that it would make Pan happy if he just went along with her lead, he did wonder what it could have been that made her decide to say something like this? he just supposed she wouldn't have done it, had it not started raining. **

**" I like you too, Pan."**

* * *

Good second chapter! Much longer! Lol 

and BTW: what does Trunks know? He knows nothing! I've seen tons of people keep that innocence that they had when they were a kid! Look at Goku! Lol Ok bad example..

I edited, When your Gone - By Avril Lavigne

Only because it seemed too adult for little Pan, shes only 6 But shes pretty wise beyond her years.

REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

I THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS 


	3. The boy who changed it all

**_The boy who changed it all_**

**

* * *

Years went by, and when I started school, I ran around saying that Trunks was my boyfriend. Of course everyone believed me, because they saw me with him all the time.(He just happened to be my babysitter) When really we were JUST best friends. I mean come on, we WERE 14 years apart. **

**I'd say this continued for at least 4 or 5 years, When I could be at home by myself. Soon I forgot about Trunks Briefs. But he hadn't forgotten about me, I thank him for that. If he would have forgotten me I would of... well, lets just say I wouldn't be telling you this story..**

**I remember once when I was 15, I was going to go to a camp just for students training to be Registered Nurses Assistants. Three weeks.**

**I had one week before I would leave to this camp. and beforehand, I met someone. Someone whom I felt was special. Someone who changed everything.**

**

* * *

//// flash back //// **

**I came running down the stairs. Only one week left, and I was going to tell the first face I came to meet with, and it was my father's.**

**I grabbed his hand, " Guess what Papa! "**

**He rolled his eyes, " What?"**

**I jumped nearly 10 feet in the air, " ONLY ONE MORE WEEK LEFT!!! "**

**He smiled, " I know sweetie.."**

**I laughed, I was really excited. I get to learn so much about my future career.**

**"... and Pan, before I forget..." Papa tugged my hand, " Theres someone waiting for you in the living room."**

**I jumped up, thats cool. Bra was already here...**

**DOWNSTAIRS**

**" Trunks? What're you doing here? Where's Bra?"**

**Trunks jumped up, " Sorry Pan, I probably should have called to ask you if I could come along..."**

**He stood nervous straitening his outfit.**

**I smiled at him, " No its ok really, Bra and I are just having lunch together."**

**He looked up at me, surprised. " Are you sure? I mean I can go back to the office..."**

**I walked by and threw open the door, " We always have lunch together, I don't think she'll mind if you join us."**

**He nodded, and motioned for me to go first. He was ALWAYS considerate of others. I think thats why I liked him so much. anyway we left and headed to meet Bra at the Cafe downtown. I noticed on the car ride there, Trunks was talking an awful a lot about pretty much nothing. It was kind of awkward, its never awkward when Trunks is around. We made it to the Cafe, Bra was saving us seats.**

**In fact it was so weird being in the car with Trunks that I practically leaped out of his car and into Bra's lap. I smiled while she pushed me onto the ground laughing, " Trying to get friendly with me eh?" I giggled grabbing a chair, " Oh yeah, I thought I should tell you that I've been keeping a shrine dedicated to you in my closet."**

**Bra chuckled, " Oh! So thats what happened to my underwear!! Ha ha!"**

**Trunks just sat there staring at the ground, I lightly punched his shoulder, " Come on Trunks! Don't tell me you've never kept a secret shrine of your best friend!!" He started to blush, but he managed to look me in the eye, " No actually I have never kept a shrine dedicated to Goten."**

**I laughed, " Oh come on are you sure?"**

**He began to laugh," Yes, I'm positive."**

**I sat back, " Well at least I got some kinda rise out of ya. "**

**Bra laughed, " Come on Trunks! You have NO sense of humor!!" Trunks looked offended, " Oh Bra! Trunks has a sense of humor! Dint cha! " I gently nudged him, he shrugged his shoulders.**

**" Oh, by the way Pan," Bra started, " I have someone I want you to meet."**

**I raised an eyebrow, " Oh really? and who would this ' someone ' be?"**

**Trunks looked up noting the excitement in Pan's voice.**

**Bra sat up in her seat, pretending to brush crumbs off of her lap, " Oh just someone I knew from school that I thought you would like..."**

**Bra had been trying to set me up with a boy probably since I was thirteen. All of them sucked. That might be a little offending, but it was true! They were either slobs who didn't brush their teeth, or jerks who were still dating the other girl. I know I was only fifteen, but thats still wrong.**

**I sighed, " I don't know Bra..." Trunks interrupted obviously irritated, " Aren't all the guys you had Pan date jerks?"**

**Bra pointed a finger, " I'll have you know MR! I'm always RIGHT! that Bill wasn't a jerk! "**

**I sunk down into my seat, " Yeah, but he didn't brush his teeth."**

**Bra sat defeated, " Minor defect. That could have been solved if you WOULD have just told him!"**

**I jumped up, " How are you supposed to tell someone that they need to brush their teeth without offending them!?"**

**" Well, " Bra started to explain, " You just tell them..."**

**" Thats ok for you to do, " Trunks retorted, " You don't mind hurting people's feelings."**

**Bra propped her head up on her arm, " Hmmm, your right. I don't." She shook her head, " Anyway! PAN! Do you want to meet this guy or are you just going to nag at me all day??"**

**I thought for a minute. What could it hurt? I mean all I had to do was meet him and tell him that I wasn't interested. It seemed simple enough.**

**" Alright, I'll meet him. but THATS it! "**

**Bra squealed, " DEAL!! " She shrieked, pulling out her cell phone - She'd had it since she was ten!**

**Trunks leaned toward Pan, " Are you sure about this? " he whispered. I nodded, " Yeah I'm sure, I mean how hard can it be? I meet him them turn him down, its as simple as that." He nodded back, " Ok if your sure.."**

**Bra hung up, " OK! hes on his way, he said he'll be here in ten minutes! "**

**" Oh goody." I sarcastically cheered.**

**Not even five minuets went by, and this guy, he looked... well lets put it this way... older... walked up to the table, " I'm here to meet Pan Son?" He stood looking around the table, I was shocked but I managed to stand up and shake his hand, " Hi, I'm Pan." He looked me over and smiled,**

**" Hey Pan its nice to meet you, I'm Michael."**

**Wow, he was cute, he had short black hair, grey eyes, a farmers tan, he was pretty fit, and I'd say he was almost Trunks' height.**

**I found myself staring at him on occasion while he was sitting down.**

**" So do you still go to school? I mean I never see you there..." I asked confused.**

**Michael didn't look surprised, but he tried to put it off like he was, " Yeah, I'm only a Sophomore."**

**Bra's eyeballs almost popped out of her head, " Wow! Are you serious?? How old are you? "**

**Instantly my trance was broken.**

**I looked at Bra, shocked. " You mean you don't even know him?? "**

**He continued laughing, despite Bra's lack of knowledge, " I just turned sixteen."**

**" Wow, thats cool Pan just had a birthday too." Trunks added.**

**" Yeah umm, so sixteen huh? Thats cool." I tried. Changing the subject.**

**But to no avail, Michael was interested anyway, " So, how old are you Pan? "**

**I blushed, " Do I really have to say.." He laughed, " Yeah you have to say, how else do I get to know you? "**

**" Alright, " I said defeated, " I'm fifteen."**

**He gasped, " Wow! Pan! "**

**My mouth dropped open, " What!??" Could it have been something I said???**

**He gave me a comforting look, " Relax, your only a year younger than me."**

**I sighed, placing a hand on my chest. " Oh dear lord, thank you! I thought you were going to tell me I was too young for you! "**

**Bra laughed, surprisingly hard, " Pan, I'm a year younger than you, and I date sixteen year olds..."**

**I gave her a dumb look, " Well yeah but your just insane! "**

**Trunks shook his head, in disbelief of what he'd just witnessed his sister admitting, " You what? "**

**" Well uhhh..." At a loss for words, she was quick to recover, " Mom said I could."**

**Trunks raised an eyebrow standing over the table, " You asked Mom because you know what Dad would say, your ONLY fourteen."**

**I was getting frustrated, I wanted to get to know Michael, and I couldn't with Bra and Trunks arguing.**

**" Ummm guys? " I attempted.**

**"Would you just leave me alone! let me do my own thing!! " Bra screamed.**

**Trunks sat back in his seat, " Ok Bra, you can do your own thing."**

**" Trunks? " I squeaked.**

**Bra looked at him wide-eyed, " Really?"**

**Trunks looked away, " Yeah sure, when your eighteen! "**

**Bra stood up, walked over to Trunks' side of the table...**

**"GUYS!!" I screamed.**

**Trunks silently apologized, Bra slapped him and walked back to her side of the table. I was completely embarrassed.**

**" Wow..." Michael offered, " My siblings fight like that too..."**

**I lowered my head, " Their not my siblings..."**

**" Yeah but I bet ones not almost thirty!! " bra shouted, officially pissed off.**

**Trunks didn't reply, too afraid of embarrassing Pan further.**

**" Pan you don't have to be embarrassed," Michael started. " Its their actions not yours."**

**Trunks nodded, " hes right, that was immature, and I apologize. For me and my sister."**

**I smiled.**

**" Don't you have someone else you want to apologize to? " Bra raised her hand.**

**Just for my sake, Trunks apologized to bra. Michael's cell phone went off, he needed to go home, he left. I couldn't help but feel not self conscious but... Like... like I wanted to impress Michael while he was there. If he hadn't of been, It wouldn't have bothered me that Trunks and Bra fought. it was just this weird feeling I couldn't shake and I didn't know what it was, but it didn't stop there. I found myself thinking about him ALL the time! I found myself doodling his name on my notebook at camp! I don't even think I payed attention at all!**

**He was the boy who changed it all.**

**

* * *

END TO CHAPTER 3!!! I know you've all been waiting for it and its here!! sorry it took so long! **

**I appreciate the reviews!**


End file.
